One Night Can Change Everything
by 0RoxyRox0
Summary: This is a tragic story of Clark and Lana making a horible mistake and how they deal with their new child. CLANA
1. Default Chapter

History-Clark and Lana are sixteen and are going out. Clark is captain of the football team and Lana is head cheerleader.

Night- Lana and Clark at a jock party.

(Clark and Lana are dancing together)

Lana: (Pulls Clark by the hand, out of the dancing crowd and over to the corner and starts making out with him.) So I hear you have a crush on me. (giggles)

Clark: (grins) Oh darn, I wanted to keep it a secret. (pushes her up against a wall)

Lana: So do you want to use that super charm of yours and fix me up some love?

Clark: (looks puzzled) What?

Lana: Just wait and see…(grabs his hand and leads him up the stairs.)

(Everyone starts cheering Clark's name and he is totally clueless so Pete gives him a hand and slips him so red Kroptonite)…

3 Weeks Later - -

Morning- At school in the hall way and Clark is at his locker.

(Lana walks over to him with a looks of concern on her face.)

Clark: Waz Up Hottie?

Lana: Clark, I have some big news… REALY big news.

Clark: What is wrong?

Lana: I just need to talk to you in private. (she pulls him over to a quite room and sits him down)

Clark: What is going on Lana? Just tell me what is on your mind.

Lana: Clark, there is no easy way to say this so I am just going to come out and say it. Clark Kent, I am pregnant.

To Be Countineued…


	2. Figuring Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville

History: Lana just found out she is pregnant

Lana: Clark, I pregnant

Clark: (shocked moment of thinking before talking, silence) Umm… Am I the dad?

Lana: (quietly) Yes.

Clark: Well…- I guess…- Can you let me have a day to think about this? I will talk to you tomarrow.

Lana: Ok. Please don't be mad though, we can work this out.

Clark: I hope so(walks out of the room and finds Pete heading to his class.)

Clark: (to Pete) Pete, can I talk to you RIGHT now?

Pete: Well… class is about to start real—

Clark: PETE. I REALLY need to talk to you.

Pete: (noticing the concern) Ok, what is it.

Clark: Follow me. (leads him into the room Lana and him were just in)

Pete: Jeeze Clark, what's wrong?

Clark: You know that party we went to a couple of weeks ago?

Pete: Yeah, how could I forget?

Clark: Umm… Well… Lana is umm pregnant.

Pete: WHAT!

Clark: Keep it down, I don't want to start a scene.

Pete: How could that happen? No offence, but you're a different species.

Clark: I know, I have no idea how it happened.

Pete: Do you think Lana is also…

Clark: No way! I don't think so. I just think that what I assumed was wrong. I think I am going to have to tell Lana my secret… Not all of it, just the different species and that I have powers.

Pete: Yeah, I guess you should. After all your child might be "special" if you know what I mean.

Clark: I am going to go find Lana. Bye. Oh, don't forget. Don't tell ANYONE about this!

Pete: (sarcastically) Great, another secret.

CUT TO - Clark and Lana sitting in the loft, sunset in background.

Lana: I am glad you are not just going to through me away like most boys do.

Clark: I would never do that Lana.

Lana: I know, that is why you are so amazing.

Clark: So I need to tell you something but first lets talk about what we are going to do.

Lana: Like…?

Clark: Well for starters, when and what are we going to tell the parents?

Lana: Wow, I never even thought of that. I guess we shouldn't wait that long to tell them. I guess the sooner the better, so tomorrow it is.

Clark: Lets tell my parents first and then Nell. We should do it together.

Lana: I guess that would be best. Umm… What about telling people like Chloe and Pete and the rest of the school.

Clark: I think we should tell Chloe our selves in about a month. The school can just find out when it starts showing.

Lana: Now the fun stuff. What should the name be?

Clark: Its weird, I never thought I would be naming my own child (smiles)

Lana: Do you have any specific names you want or don't want?

Clark: Not really… Oh, there is no way my son can be named Walden.

Lana: (laughs) Well, in that case I was wondering if you wouldn't mind it being named after my parents, you know, Lewis if it's a boy and Laura if it's a girl.

Clark: I think those are wonderful names (he kisses her)

(Lana smiles and then Clark looks very serious))

Clark: There is something I need to tell you because it might affect the baby. But you must understand that you must tell NO ONE except my mom, dad, and Pete, NO EXEPTIONS and that I had a good reason to not tell you, and you knowing doesn't change that fact that I am still the loveable Clark Kent.

Lana: Ok…

Clark: Here. (He hands her a note) This says everything. Read this in private and eat it when you are done reading it. Show it to no one and if you need to talk about it then talk to Pete or me, I don't want my parents to know, you know, yet.

Lana: (weirded out) Umm… Ok. I guess I will see you tomarrow.

Clark: (smiles weakly) Bye.

(Lana leaves and Clark walks over to a drawer and pulls out a little baby outfit that he had bought for the baby. He smiles as he holds it.)

CUT TO – Lana sitting on her bed reading the letter that says

Dear Lana,

I don't know a good way of saying this so I am just going to say it. Lana Lang, I am from a different planet. You don't need to know all the details, it just gets too confusing. What I think I should tell you is that I didn't think I could have children but I did so I don't know what our child will be like because I have special powers, I have super strength, speed, and hearing and I have heat vision and x-ray vision. That is basically everything I wanted to tell you. Please remember that I am not a different person than before and that I love you very much.

Love,

Clark Kent

(Lana gasps and just falls back on her bed and stairs at the ceiling rubbing her belly)

(She gets up and drives over to Pete's)

Lana: (to Pete) I know about Clark.

Pete: (pauses) Oh.

Lana: Thanks all you have to say? "Oh" !

Pete: Ummm…

Lana: (a little annoyed) What should I do? Should I be mad at him? Should I comfort him? What should I say to him?

Pete: Well you should keep his secret and realize that it has been really hard for him to keep this secret because he has wanted to tell you all his life so you shouldn't be mad at him for trying to keep you out of bad part of his life. And Clark just wanted to let you know, you don't need to comfort him or say anything except let him know that you read and ate the letter and that you are okay with him being him. That's about it.

Lana: Ok, thanks. How long did it take you to get used to him?

Pete: He is still the person he has always been. Every now and then the thought that he is and alien pops in my head but I just push it out.

Lana: Well it is late, I should be going.

Pete: Bye

CUT TO - Morning, Lana knocking on the Kent's front door and Clark answers.

Lana: Hi.

Clark: Hi. Would you like to come in?

Lana: Nothanks. You proboly have to get to school, I just wanted to tell you in private that nothing has changed and thank you for letting me know.

Clark: ...

Lana: See at school. We can make up a plan for telling the parents.

(Lana leaves and Clark is just standing there)

CUT TO - Bell ringing for end of school and Lana and Clark talking

Lana: (jokingly) So why don't you do the talking and I just have the baby(laughs)

Clark: Come on, my parents love you.

Lana: Yeah, well lets just see if they still love me after I have your baby.

Clark: Ok, I will do the talking with my parents and you do the talking with Nell.

Lana: Deal

(Clark and Lana walk into in the parking lot and they walk over to Clark's truck and Clark opens the door for Lana and helps her get in and they drive off to the Kent Farm.)

(They both walk into the farm house and Mr. & Mrs. Kent are in the kitchen)

Martha: Lana, Hi!

Jonathan: What bring you to this part of town?

Clark: Well,Dad, Mom, Lana and I have some really BIG news.

Martha: Well thats great.

Clark: Umm... Let me tell you what it is and then you can decide if it is good or not.

Jonathan: OK...

Clark: Well... As you both know, Lana and I went to a party together.

Martha: Yeah... What about it?

Clark: Uhhh...well, Lana is pregnat. With my baby.

Jonathan:(turning red) I beg your parden!

Martha: Oh my gosh. Lana... Do you need any help with anything?

Lana: Not at the moment. (starts to cry) I am so sorry. (runs out the front door, to the car)

Clark: Dad-

Jonathan: (really pissed) Clark, don't talk to me right now.

Martha: Just give us sometime to cool off.

Clark: ok. Mom, thanks for being so cool about it.

Martha: That doesn't mean I am in any way ok with what you did.

Clark: I am going to go take Lana home.

Martha: Bye.

(Clark get into the car and drives Lana to her house and stops the car inthe drive way)

Clark: So, ready to tell Nell now?

Lana: Yeah, ummm... I know we had a deal but I think I should be alone when I tell Nell.

Clark: Ok, if you think it will be better that way.

Lana: I do.

Clark: Well I am going to be in my loft if you want to talk.

Lana: Ok.(kisses Clark and steps out of the truck and starts torward the front door of her house.

(Clark drives back to his house and while walking past the house to the loft he hears yelling and crying)

(Clark has been in his loft for about 2 hours, just looking at the starts thinking about the future when he hears foot steps coming up the stairs. He turns around and sees Lana drowning in tears)

Lana: (weakly) Clark...

Clark: Lana whats wrong, I mean I know we have a big problem but I thought the tears were over for us.

Lana: (still crying hardly) Nell didn't take it well.

Clark: (inviting her to sit down on the couch with him)Tell me what happened.

Lana: (sitting down) Well, I just walked in and blerted it out because I was afraid that if I thought before I said it then I would back out. Nell just stood there stairing at me for about a minute and then she just quitely told me to go to my room. I went to my room and laid on my bed for an hour just wondering what Nell is going to do. Then all of the suden, she slamed open the door and screamed at me that I "messed up big time" and that she "never thought I would be this stupid" then there was a short pause like she was thinking and then she yelled at me to "get out of this house right now! You don't belong here any more! By tomarrow I don't want you living here anymore! Live on the streets for all I care!" and then she charged out of the house and drove off.

Clark: Oh my.

Lana: What am I going to do?

Clark: Well my parents are cooling off right now and I don't really want to run into them for another 24 hours so I am sleeping here in the loft tonight, if you want you can spend the night here to. Then in the morning we can work something out.

Lana: Ok. (but still looking a little stressed)

Clark: Don't worry, everything will be ok.

Lana: Its just that I never thought this would happen to me.

Clark: I know.

Lana: Clark.

Clark: Yeah?

Lana: I love you.

Clark: (squeezing her tightly) I love you too.


	3. Happy Endings

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

History: Lana is pregnant with Clark's kid. Lana knows his secret. They tell the parents about the baby and the Kents are pissed and Nell kicked Lana out of the house.

(six in the morning)

Clark: (hearing loud noises of things moving and clanging) (sleepily opening eyes) What is going on?

Lana: (busily, not really caring) Oh, sorry did I wake you.

Clark: (sits up and looks around to see everything moved around and Lana running around the loft moving things hastily) Lana, what are you doing.

Lana: (in a sort of crazy trance) I have an idea, the baby and me will live in the loft! All you will have to do to visit us is walk up to the loft and POOF there your family is! … (talking to her self)Boy this place needs a lot of work to be ready for living in…

Clark: (Sitting her down in his lap and grabbing her hands to stop her shaking and turns her head towards him) Hey, no kid of mine is living in a barn. (smiles) Besides I can't have some baby taking of my clubhouse.

Lana: (frustrated) Clark, this is serious, where am I going to live?

Clark: Calm down. Besides I thought you were the one that said this was going to work out.

Lana: (a little calmer) Well that was before I knew I was homeless.

Clark: Lets go down to the house and have some breakfast.

Lana: Clark, you can't keep on avoiding the subject.

Clark: (joking) Well if there was one thing I learned it was to never talk to a crazy lady on an empty stomach.

Lana: (playfully punching him) Come on lets go see if your mom made some of those great muffins I love.

Clark: (happy) Good lets go

(They walk to the front door and hear yelling and screaming)

Lana: Maybe we should grab something at the Talon.

Clark: Good idea.

CUT TO-Before school at Lana's locker, Clark and Lana making out. Bell rings for school to start but Clark or Lana didn't hear it.

(A jock comes up and pats Clark on the shoulder)

Brad(Jock): Hey Romeo, think you can stop making out for a minute to hear the bell.

Clark: (confused) What? (realizing what he meant) Oh oops.

Lana: (A little embarrassed) See you after school.

(Lana and Clark go to their different classes)

CUT TO- Clark in science.

Niki (Cheerleader): (whispering so the teacher won't hear) Hey Clark.

Clark: (whisper) Yeah?

Niki: My parents are in Italy so there is going to be a party at my house tomorrow night. You and Lana want to come?

Clark: Oh, umm… Yeah sure, we will make it.

Niki: (happy and a little loud) Great!

Teacher: Miss, would you like to tell me what is so great that you have to interrupt the whole class.

Niki: (talking back) Oh teacher you wouldn't understand.

Teacher: (Just ignores her) So don't forget to do a 500 word easy about metamorphosis.

(bell rings and Clark starts walking towards to door and Niki runs up to him)

Niki: Clark, do you know if something is going on with Lana? She seems kind of distant and sad at cheer practice lately.

Clark: Oh, there is just a little something going on but I think your party will be good for her.

Niki: (smiles) Good, see you guys tomorrow.

CUT TO- Lana waiting at Clark's truck and Clark walks over to her.

Lana: I have been standing her forever, where have you been?

Clark: (picks her up and spins her around while kissing her) Somewhere at someplace during something.

Lana: (laughs) Ok Mr. Mysterious, where do you want to go?

Clark: Umm… Mars but the Talon sounds good too.

Lana: (preppy) Lets go!

CUT TO- Clark and Lana sitting at a table in the Talon.

Clark: So there are some things I need to talk to you about…

Lana: Yeah?

Clark: Niki, invited us to a party at her house tomorrow.

Lana: Oh…

Clark: I know that a party is what started our problem but I think it would still be fun to just go there to dance, drink, and talk to friends.

Lana: Yeah I guess that sounds good, but no drinking, its bad for the baby.

Clark: Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot.

Lana: Is that all you wanted to talk about?

Clark: No, Niki said that you have been sad at practice lately.

Lana: Oh, it's nothing.

Clark: If Niki noticed it then it's not a nothing.

Lana: It is just that I realize once the baby starts showing and I have the baby I won't be able to do cheer ever again.

Clark: That is not true. While you are fat you won't be able to do cheer, but once the baby is born you can go back to cheer.

Lana: Then who will take care of the baby, I don't want her or him to be raised by a baby sitter.

Clark: My parents.

Lana: (uneasy) I guess so…

Clark: (comforting) Hey, we should start looking at this baby as a blessing, not an inconvenience. We are going to have the best kid in the entire galaxy.

Lana: But we won't force our child to do anything it doesn't want to do.

Clark: Right, so now at cheer instead of cheering for some stupid football team, you can cheer for your future perfect child.

Lana: (smiles) Ok. Now that that prep rally is over do you want to go back to your parents and see if they are calmed down?

Clark: (joking) Sure, besides I miss my room.

CUT TO- Clark and Lana walking to the Kent house which sounds like a perfectly normal, happy home.

Clark: Sounds safe, lets go in.

Lana: Are you sure.

Clark: (opening the door) No.

(Martha is baking pies and Jonathan is fixing the TV)

Martha: (spotting them) Hey there. Are you two hungry?

Clark: (A little puzzled at how cheerful they are) Umm… no we are fine. We need to talk to you.

Martha: Sure what is it? Does your father need to hear this?

Clark: It would be nice.

Jonathan: (getting up and walking over to them) What is it?

Clark: What are you guys thinking?

Jonathan: We are disappointed because we thought we raised a son that would make better choices,

Martha: (finishing his point) But we understand that you are going through a lot right now and you need our help.

Clark: That's good because Lana got kicked out of her house and she needs a new home.

Martha: (concerned) Oh, sweetie are you okay? You will stay here.

Clark: Where?

Martha: You and her will share your room and when the baby comes her or him will stay in your room also.

Clark: (surprised) What?

Martha: Your room will be like your house. Oh, and you have to make all of your own food except on Sundays when it is a family diner.

Clark: (thinking it is a little unfair) WHAT!

Lana: (cutting him off) Thank you so much Mrs. Kent.

Martha: From now on you can call me mom if you are comfortable with it.

Lana: (smiling) Ok, mom.

Clark: (still upset) MOM I can't cook!

Martha: You better start learning.

Lana: Come on, lets go set up your room.

(Lana drags Clark up to his room and pushes him inside his room and shuts the door and gives him a huge kiss.)

Lana: (happy) This is so GREAT!

Clark: (groaning) Yeah…

Lana: Cheer up, I will cook for us.

Clark: (a big smile on his face now) Ok!

Lana: (running around the room) So the crib can go here, I will put my stuff here, and sleep in this corner…b


End file.
